falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
La Tea
'La Tea '(or '''The Torch '''in english) is a mysterious figure who roams the wasteland around Pre-War El Paso. Praised by some, feared by others, she is one of the most familair faces of the Texas waste. Origin Very little information is known about La Tea. It's unknown where she came from, where she lives, how old she is, or even what she looks like. She's never seen without her mask and she never speaks. Her gender isn't even certain. She's only guessed to be a female based on her height and stature. What we do know about her is that she first appeared in the El paso wasteland around 2271. She was first noticed frequenting the shops of Calle Reymartín in the Northern El Paso waste but later started to expand by shopping in Tazónsol City and Missionville. Store owners remember her as being quiet and polite. "She never started any trouble" said Reymartín store owner Miguel Jones. "She never even talked much. She just picked out her items paid and then left. Pero like not in a rude way. She seemed like she had a specific job or duty to pick up stuff in the waste and didn't have any time to Janguear." Note: Due to it's history pre-war english is rarely spoken in the El Paso waste and has been instead replaced by Spanglish, combined English and Spanish. She only bought basic supplies. Stimpaks, Rad Away, various parts, sometimes scrap. She rarely stayed for long. One thing that was even noted back then was the appearance of her signature flamethrower. "I thought it was impar pequeña. Pero the wasteland is a dangerous place with all the bandits and raiders. So everyone carries some sort of weapon. You'd have to be loco not to." In the early days nobody can ever recall a time when La Tea ever used her weapon. She generally avoided confrontations and whenever fights broke out she'd usually stay out of them even when she could've enterted. The waste at this time regarded her as a quiet, respectful, calm, scavenger. Her secrecy did draw some attention. She was given the name Miss Tranquilla by the Paso waste residents (except for the few who called her Mr. Callado). If she had any problem with either names she didn't show it. The Birth of La Tea Everything changed in March 2273. Miss Tranquilla was purchasing items from Oasis Verde General Store and Bar in Tazónsol City. Everything was fine and normal until a man named Andrew Reed showed up and ordererd a drink. Reed was a raider from a gang called "Muerte Negra" or in English "The Black Death" which at that time stalked the area in between the Paso Wasteland and Las Cruces, New Mexico. Everyone who traveled between those two cities was deathly afraid of them. Reed was evidently not a very good raider and after a few drinks Reed started to talk about the gruesome acts the Muerte Negra had committed. "The stories he told were mucho espantoso." According to Bartender Daisy Garcia "We knew all about the acts commited by the Muerte Negra but it was very different to hear it from the mouth of one of them." Reed joyfully told stories of Kidnapping, Torture, and Murder committed by the Muerte Negra. He also bragged that the citizens of Paso couldn't do anything about him and his gang due to the intense fear the Muerte Negra instilled in them. While I'll this was going on Miss Tranquilla was at the general store counter purchasing some items. As per usual she said absolutely nothing. "She just went along, purchasing her needed supplies like normal but something was different that day." said General Store cashier and Daisy's husband Steven Garcia. "She seemed kinda distracted never meeting my eyes. Somewhat lost in thought. It's clear that whatever Reed was saying really bothererd her." Miss Tranquilla eventually left the story before returning about a week later on March 22, 2273. Reed was still there sharing his and the Muerte Negra's gruesome exploits. "It was the same as last time." according to Steven Garcia "He told those horrible stories and she just stood there listening. But something must've changed inside her that day." She picked out her items, paid, and left. Most people at the bar thought that would be th e last they'd see of her for a while. Later that night, Reed left the bar and walked towards the raider camp north of Tazónsol City. His route took him behind the house of a ghoul named Michael Evans. Not long after he left Evans was awoken by a commotion out side. "I heard a guy right outside begging for mercy, pleading for his life. Then I heard a scream." Evans rushed outside along with some of his neighbors to an incredible sight. Reed was on the ground burning to a crisp and standing over him was Miss Tranquilla. "She looked at us for a brief second. Then she ran off into the night." News of Miss Tranquilla's vigilante justice spread all over the El Paso Waste. Now she had a new nickname given to her. "La Tea" or in Pre-War English The Torch. "La Tea" As soon as Muerte Negra heard the news of their fallen comrade they immediatly declared revenge on "La Tea". It didn't matter that Reed was a low level inaffective raider who did more drinking then killing. Any possible threat to their power was taken seriously. They asked around the El Paso Wasteland for any information on her whereabouts. But nobody had any idea who "La Tea" even was much less where she lived. Muerte Negra was not very happy with this response and roughed up several El Paso wasteland residents for information they didn't have. One of those residents was inn owner Pablo Young who Muerte Negra quiestoned over reports that "La Tea" was alledgely staying at his inn the Dolores. Young pleaded with the MNs that he had not seen "La Tea" ever enter his hotel. The leader of that squad of raiders Stillings didn't believe Young and ordered his raiders to torture Young for the information. Under intense torture Young still said he had never seen "La Tea" enter his hotel. Stillings became so frustrated he murdererd Young. The raiders searched each room but couldn't find anyone matching "La Tea"'s general description. The group stole everything from the hotel and it's customers and then left. They were heading back for their main camp but they'd never reach it. The next morning Stillings and his four accomplices, still smoking remains were found in the middle of an El Paso roadway. All their belonings were missing. About two weeks later, everyone who was robbed at The Dolores Inn mysteriously recieved back all the things they had stolen from them, with a little extra bottle caps. Pablo Young's widow Jennifer recieved back everything stolen from her husband's hotel with extra supplies most likely stolen from the raiders. After this and a few more attacks Muerte Negras soon packed up and left El Paso altogether. They were so scared they even left Las Cruces heading for whatever lay west. For her actions in stomping out the raider threat "La Tea" became a local hero in the El Paso era. Although many tried to pay her for her protection she always refused. Even after she became a local celebrity with a high price on her head she still continues to shop at the settlements in the El Paso waste. The Legion (Work in Progress) Julie Davis "La Tea"'s identity still remains a secret to this day however a former legion spy named Wingo claims to know her identity. According to Wingo "La Tea"'s real name is Julie Davis and she is a resident of Vault 20. Vault 20 is a vault located to the north of El Paso in the Franklin Mountains State Park. The Vault is still active but shrouded in mystery. The vault is closed off from everyone except for the few who decide to move there. Only a few of it's residents leave to grab supplies for the vault. According to Wingo, Davis was originally one of the those residents. Wingo descripes Davis as a Black Women in her mid to late 30s about 5,9 with Dark Brown hair, and Brown eyes. Wingo says she is somewhat shy but can ocassionally be known to crack a joke. Not at all what you would expect from a ruthless vigilante. She lives in the vault with her Elderly father, and two children. Her husband was killed by a Radroach. Wingo said he doesn't know much about Davis's past except for the fact that she was not born in the vault. Nobody in the waste has ever heard of a Julie Davis. Almost nobody believes Wingo's story. Wingo was a terrible Legion spy. He was bad at staying undercover and worse at finding reliable information. So he resorted to embellishing and then later straight up embellishing information. The Legion would've killed him but he was able to find refuge in the Enclave protected Bigville. They hope he can one day provide them with useful information but so far all he's been doing has been running up a significant tab at the Jefferson Bar. You can find him there most days where he'll tell stories about his days as a Legion Spy but take his stories with a grain of salt. When contacted, Vault 20 management refused to confirm nor deny that there is a woman named Julie Davis living in the Vault. Although Vault 20 residents are usually sociable and cheerful when they head out of the vault if asked about Julie Davis they usually become very quiet and reserved before denying that there is a Julie Davis in Vault 20. Some El Paso residents claims that most people don't want to know "La Tea's" true identity. "A lot of people don't like to think of her as a human because humans dies" according to Miguel Jones. "It's much more comforting to think of her as a spirit. A spirit that will always be there to inspire people in the constant battle between good vs. evil". Today In 2288 "La Tea" is still seen occasionally around the El Paso area. Nowadays she doesn't just stop to grab supplies but also to grab meals or sometimes just hang around town. She seems to be uncomfortable with her celebrity status but she does sometimes used it to her advantage. She has intervened in a few bar fights that were in danger of getting deadly. With one look at each of the fighters she successfully defuses the situation. She still doesn't talk even when addressed. She has been called both "La Tea" and on a few occasions "Julie" by those daring enough to call her that. Either name recieves the same reaction. Category:Characters